1. Field of Invention
This is an invention that relates to marine anchors. The object of this invention is to provide an anchor of high-holding power and great strength that can be disassembled to allow storage in small spaces, It is a further object of this invention that the assembly and disassembly shall not require any specialized skills or tools. While there is no limitation to the size of the anchor its primary function is to afford greater safety and simplicity to the smaller vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previous stowable anchors were designed with their flukes in opposing pairs that were indexed onto the shank and pinned or bolted together. Approaches of this nature are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,359,538, 2,526,214, 2,735,395, 2,741,209, and 3,285,218. These systems had the drawbacks of requiring the user to replace bent cotter pins whenever the anchor was used or to take apart threaded fasteners that had been subject to the mud and grit of the sea-bed. They also had very flat flukes that were not designed to bury in a mud or sand bottom. This made them useful mainly on rocky bottoms where their straight style flukes may have been able to hook on the sea-bed instead of bury in it. They did not have any provisions to allow them to be released from the sea-bed if their flukes became lodged or wedged under a snag. These were shortcomings that limited their usefulness.